Dunkin Duncan
* Jenny McDade |director=David Mitton |producer=Phil Fehrle |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Alec Baldwin |season=6 |season_no=6.24 |number=154 |released= * 17 October 2002 * 21 November 2002 * 13 February 2003 * 19 April 2003 * 12 March 2004 * 12 September 2009 |previous=Edward the Very Useful Engine/Edward the Really Useful Engine |next=Rusty Saves the Day}} Dunkin Duncan is the twenty-fourth episode of the sixth season. Plot Rusty, Rheneas, and Skarloey are sent to the incline railway to help Duncan with an important job. Rusty hopes that Duncan would stay out of trouble, but Duncan is impatient and behaves rudely towards the others. Skarloey and Rheneas do not like Duncan telling them what to do. Duncan wants everyone to work faster, but Rusty and Rheneas tell him that they are proper engines and that they follow the rules. Duncan still tells them to work faster, so he shows the others how fast a useful engine can work by biffing one slate truck after another. Rusty warns Duncan that slate trucks would pay him back for being biffed. The engines see that Duncan will not listen, so they chuff away from the incline with their trucks of slate. Duncan pushes the trucks around and, while shunting some empties at the incline, gets his coupling tangled with a truck. The winch hauls the trucks and Duncan up the slope. Rusty arrives in time to see everything, and Duncan's weight is too much for the winch and a coupling breaks, making Duncan run down the hill into the swamp. After Duncan is pulled out, the Fat Controller reprimands him for being an irresponsible engine, that his impatience has caused confusion and delay and demands that Duncan apologises to the other engines. Duncan apologizes to the engines and the Fat Controller punishes him by working the incline (once repaired) until he learns to be patient and careful. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Skarloey Bridge * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry Trivia * CGI smoke is used after Duncan falls into the swamp. * From this episode onwards, Skarloey is lacking the gold stripe around the top of his funnel and his buffers are black. * Duncan shouting "HELP!" in both the UK and US dubs uses the same recording of Diesel's voice used from The World's Strongest Engine. * This is the first time the Fat Controller says, "confusion and delay," which would become his catchphrase starting in the New Series. Goofs * The narrator says "Rusty, Rheneas and Skarloey chugged cheerfully through the Sodor countryside," but Rusty is a diesel and therefore cannot chug. In addition, Skarloey looked miserable and his eyes were wonky. * When Duncan falls into the swamp, one of the trucks splatters mud under his mouth, but seconds afterwards, the mud is all over his buffers and mouth. * A string can be seen moving off screen when the trucks fall in the mud. Merchandise * Books - Dunkin' Duncan and Duncan Goes for a Swim (Germany only) Home Media Releases es:Dunkin Duncan pl:Niedobry Damian Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes